Valt Aoi
Valt Aoi (蒼井バルト, Aoi Baruto) is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is the founder and original leader of the Beigoma Academy Beyclub at his school. In Beyblade Burst Evolution, he is scouted by and joins the Spanish team BC Sol in the God Blader Cup. He currently battles with his Beyblade, Winning Valkyrie 12 Volcanic. He is the Number 1 Blader in the World after winning the God Blader Cup. In Beyblade Burst Super Z, Valt sets out on a journey to find the legendary Bey trainer, Taiga Akaba, who helps upgrade his bey into Winning Valkyrie. He is voiced by Marina Inoue in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Sabrina Pitre and Kimlinh Tran in the English version of the anime. Appearance Valt is quite short compared to other characters. He has water-blue hair that's held up by a yellow ellipse hairband, fair skin and brown eyes. He also has red markings on his left cheek below his eye; the upper marking appears lightning-shaped with an extra line emerging from it, and the middle and lower markings are right triangle shaped. Valt's attire for the first two Burst anime seasons consists of a red short-sleeved hoodie with a yellow "V" emblem on the front, a light blue body warmer with cerulean borders over the top with a smaller black "V" on a black-borderd yellow circle design on the left side and a black-bordered yellow circle with a black Beyblade symbol on the back, blue rolled-up trousers, black fingerless gloves with yellow cuffs and yellow borders around the finger sleeves, and blue high top shoes with yellow quarter panels and white collars. 2 years later in Super Z, Valt has grown taller and sports a new outfit: a dark-blue shirt with white stripes, puffed-up collar and front zipper, a dark-electric blue and light blue body warmer with a yellow "V" on the left side and a yellow Beyblade symbol on the back, black gloves with blue cuffs and blue borders around the finger sleeves, blue pants with a brown belt and black shoes with white toe caps, soles and tongue. Personality Valt has a very childish personality, tending to clown around obliviously in his spare time. Valt has a habit of getting easily excited, as well as getting overconfident in his abilities, despite being a beginning Blader. Valt's tendency to be oblivious becomes a frequent gag throughout the series, including the time when he battled Zac in disguise and assumed it was only a dream (though he was really tired from training that day). He is also extremely sensitive, as he gets angry when others insult him or his friends, and cries easily when upset. Valt is extremely hardworking when it comes to Beyblade practice, to an extent where he will undergo rigorous training to become a better Blader. He is also shown to have a vivid imagination and has some mediocre artistic skill, seen when he attempts to draw the beys from memory. This is also seen when he attempts to draw Xander Shakadera during the Team Tournament Valt has also been seen to be very rash, preferring to charge into a situation without a plan, as seen during his first ever Beybattle against Rantaro Kiyama, where his Beyblade was sent flying out of the stadium due to battling without knowing anything about Beyblade. This is expanded in the anime, where Valt's nerves get the best of him and he closes his eyes when he launches, causing a bad launch. Despite that, Valt is shown to be very tactical in his battles. After losing his first battle with Rantaro, he realized that his opponent was susceptible to barrage attacks, performing a Rush Launch to produce a counter spin and win the rest of the match with a Burst Finish. It's been demonstrated several times that Valt possesses the ability to be mindful about his skills as well as to learn from his mistakes and correct them after he acknowledges his defeats. This is a trait he shares with Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari from the original series. Another one of Valt's traits is his tendency to get caught up in his matches and create new launching techniques without even realizing it. During his match with Xander, Valt created the Sprint Boost, but had no idea he had done so until it was pointed out to him. Valt is known for his social, outgoing demeanor and ability to make friends. And as a testament to his friendliness, he is also extremely forgiving and willing to look past people's misdeeds, as he forgave Daigo Kurogami for what he did to Valtryek in episode 5 and befriends him, and later forgives Naoki Minamo for using him and his friends in an experiment. But the example of this is when he weclomed his friend Shu back after defeating him in the God Blader's Cup and harbored no resentment towards him for what he did as Red Eye. He is also known for his good sportsmanship; he generally doesn't care whether he wins or loses as long as he gets to have a fun battle. The best example of this was when he lost to the cruel Lui Shirosagi in the finals of the Individual Tournament due to Valtryek self-destructing via a crack in the Beystadium. When Lui demands a do-over, Valt simply states that he beat him fair and square and that he'll defeat him for real one day, showing that he has matured since the beginning of the first season. Valt's favorite food is his mother's homemade bread: he especially likes nikuman (pork bun bread) so much that it moves him to tears. Valt can't cook well, as he once carbonized a batch of Beyblade Bread, looking like a chocolate bread thingy. It is well-known that Valt has a very strong connection with his Bey, Valtryek. He often talks to it and even seems to be able to hear and understand what his Bey is saying. He is also very protective of Valtryek, and becomes greatly upset when his Bey is either misplaced or stolen. Valt suffers from stage fright at times. When put under the spotlight or in front of large crowds, he freezes up and walks like a wind-up toy. Quotes *"I just gotta remember the 'fundamentals'." *"Rush! Rush! Rush! Rush Launch!" *"We're not enemies. We're rivals." *"So close, yet feels so far. What the point of even setting my alarm?!" *"You catch that, Honcho? He's Daigo a fan. A fan of me! This guy right here!" *"Not all of us can pull off wearing a cape to school everyday." *"Calm down now, Valt. You practiced; you got under control. Just chill your jets. But man, I can't stand that guy!" *"Don't say that. Please...just...don't act like we're not friends!" -Valt begging Shu not to hate him after the two have a falling out. *"If you knew anything, you'd know Shu's all about the cowbell!" *”There’s nothing like battling with him! I miss Shu!” *"Spring Attack! Go Valtryek!!" *"Ultra Attack Mode is only as hard as snails! Don't use it!" -telling Cuza which mode to use for his against Gray Eye *"That guy needs to seriously chill." Relationships *Shu Kurenai: Shu is Valt's best friend and classmate who he has known since they were both in kindergarten. They had received their first Beyblades at around the same time and had their first battle together. Initially Valt was the better Blader, however Shu quickly managed to surpass Valt after less than a year. Despite seeming strict, Shu cares deeply about Valt and is amazed when he makes progress in his battling. Even when Valt was still a novice, Shu saw Valt's potential, even stating in the first episode of the anime that Valt "could be a genius Blader". Valt is continuously inspired by the hard work and focus Shu puts into blading, and continually seeks advice from him. Valt was also deeply concerned when Shu injured his shoulder and did everything he could to keep his friend from getting hurt, even though it became a source of annoyance for Shu. Later on in the season, Valt and Shu made a pact to meet each other in the finals of the Individual Tournament. Unfortunately, Shu ended up losing to Lui in episode 49, causing him to believe that he let Valt down for not being able to uphold their promise. This ultimately became one of the driving forces for Shu's decision to travel to America and join the Raging Bulls. However, this also ended up jeopardizing their friendship, because after Shu lost to Free de la Hoya, the No.1 Blader in the World, he became even more desperate to defeat both him and Lui, which in turn led to him becoming the powerful and ruthless Red Eye. And when Valt discovered his identity, Shu roughly pushed him away and ordered him to stay away from him, having seemingly forgotten about Valt and disregarded their friendship/rivalry for the sake of creating Spryzen Requiem S3. Fortunately, during his and Shu's final match of the God Blader's Cup, Valt managed to free Shu from Spryzen's brainwashing and defeat him, and he welcomed his friend back with open arms. *Rantaro Kiyama: Valt and Rantaro have known each other for quite some time and are in many of the same classes together at Beigoma Academy. Like many characters in the show, Valt often calls Rantaro by his nickname, "Head Honcho" (Kumicho in the Japanese version). Despite their close friendship, the two sometimes get into minor disagreements, usually due to Rantaro's exasperation with Valt's cockiness. Regardless, the two always have each other's backs. In Evolution, Valt and Rantaro are both scouted by BC Sol and eventually end up on the same team together once again. *Ken Midori: Ken stated in episode 13 that Valt was the first real friend he's ever had, since he didn't have many friends due to his family's career. Even when Ken had to move away again and the two ended up on different teams, they still remain great friends and rivals. Valt at one point even realized that Ken had been supporting him even before they became friends. *Daigo Kurogami: Valt and Daigo didn't have much of a relationship early on, mostly because the latter usually kept to himself. In episode 5, Daigo pretended to befriend Valt in order to learn his weaknesses and use them against him in their upcoming match. However, after Valt defeated Daigo, the two became friends for real, and the latter eventually joined the Bey Club. Since then, Daigo has become one of Valt's closest friends and strongest supporters. *Wakiya Murasaki: Initially, Valt and Wakiya had limited interactions for the first few episodes. Whenever the two did interact, Wakiya was rather condescending and dismissive of Valt, due to seeing him as an unworthy opponent and saying he only got far by being lucky. After Valt defeated him in episode 12, Wakiya's attitude towards Valt started to improve, and they eventually became teammates. In later episodes, Wakiya has shown to care about Valt despite trying to deny it, especially when he went out of his way to buy Valt some time by stalling his match in episode 40. *Xander Shakadera: Xander is one of Valt's best friends. Valt knows him from his childhood and nowadays they are great rivals. The two often competed against one another, (races, arm-wrestling, etc.) though Xander nearly always came out on top. But Valt never let that stop him from getting back up and trying again. Like Shu, Xander sees a lot of potential in Valt, and has mentioned that while he's always beaten him in their previous battles, he still manages to find a way to catch him by surprise. *Chiharu Aoi: Valt has a very close relationship with his mother. He often helps her out at the family bakery, while she always supports him in all of his upcoming battles and admires his strong Bey spirit. Chiharu is very loving and understanding towards her son and tries to help him out in any way she can, usually by encouraging him, cheering him up when he's sad, or by baking him her special Beyblade Bread. Valt loves his mother's baking so much that her pork bun bread is enough to move him to tears. *Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi: As his little siblings, Toko and Nika are among Valt's most vocal supporters. They both adore their big brother very much and even playfully tease him at times. They also like to pounce on him in order to wake him up in the morning. *Lui Shirasagi: Lui and Valt are bitter rivals. At first, Lui thought of him as a joke, but, as the anime progressed, he began to regard him as not so much friends, but as an equal, and a worthy opponent. Valt has never beat Lui in a battle, although he has tied once. *Shasa Guten: Unlike most of the previous Bladers of BC Sol, Shasa is one of the few who tries to be friendly towards Valt, even as he rises through the team's ranks. Though she sometimes gets annoyed with Valt's absentmindedness or screw-ups, she nonetheless supports him in all of his battles. In episode 12 of Evolution, Shasa became suspicious when a rumor started going around about Valt leaving BC Sol for AS Gallus. While she was initially hurt by this seeming deception, she knew Valt to be honest and hardworking, and challenged him to a battle in order to prove his loyalty to the team, which Valt proceeded to win with a Burst Finish. Afterwards, Shasa convinced Christina and Trad let Valt have her spot on the team, believing that his strength will be beneficial for the team as a whole. In turn, Valt promised not to let Shasa down after what she did for him, signifying a strong friendship between the two. *Cuza Ackerman: Valt and Cuza became great friends when they first met, in spite of the fact that they were on different teams at first. Valt is confused and somewhat hurt when Cuza's attitude changes in battle, though he does understand that it's how he utilizes his strategy. Their friendship seemed to improve after Cuza left Top Wand to join BC Sol. *Kitt Lopez: At first, Valt had a dislike of Kitt and became angry when he stole his Bey, Victory Valtryek, causing Valt to get lost in the streets of Spain searching for it. However, Valt encounters him once again and demands for his Bey to be returned, after which the two of them track down Valtryek together after it is stolen again, this time by an old man named Raul. Soon after, Valt and Kitt's relationship improves when Kitt is revealed to be a junior member of BC Sol and the two of them share a dormitory and battle on the same team. From then on, their friendship grows, and Kitt always cheers Valt on during every tournament. *Aiga Akaba: Valt met Aiga during his travels to find the Bey trainer, Taiga Akaba. At first, the two were competitive with one another, but eventually became friends. After witnessing the power of Valt's newly upgraded Bey, Aiga became inspired to create his own Bey and become a Blader himself. Since then, Aiga underwent months of intense training so that he could one day become as strong as Valt. Renders congrats_img1.png 1500144784149.png Valt Aoi.png bc248b8d994a588303ba3159bb7a05d6.png Gallery 4c7e3d4259f58385af20e95283af4567.jpg burst.png|Beigoma Academy Beyclub Team Oneshot Manga.jpg maxresdefault (2.jpg|Valt vs Shu Screenshot_2020-01-27-09-39-03.png Valt's_Promise.gif Valt_with_shu.gif Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Beyblade Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Good Vs. Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tricksters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Falsely Accused Category:The Icon Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Determinators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Martyr Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Category:Betrayed Category:Self-Aware Category:Hope Bringer Category:Summoners Category:Siblings Category:Rescuers Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Legacy Category:Legendary Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Scapegoat